Packets are often forwarded to specific network destinations via a series of intermediate network devices. For example, a packet addressed to a particular node may reach the node by way of a network path that includes multiple hops (e.g., nodes) between a source of the packet and its destination. Network administrators may wish to identify one or more of these intermediate hops. For example, an administrator may perform a traceroute operation that returns a network address of each node within a particular network path. The administrator may then perform a variety of tasks (e.g., detecting and/or troubleshooting malfunctions within the network path) based on this information.
Unfortunately, traditional systems for discovering network paths may be unable to provide comprehensive and/or complete traceroutes. For example, to increase the efficiency and/or bandwidth of a particular network connection, multiple network paths may be configured to forward packets between two nodes. A conventional traceroute technology may return only a single possible path. As such, network administrators may be unable to analyze and/or assess many of the network devices that forward packets between two nodes, thereby hindering the detection of errors within network paths between the nodes.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for discovering network paths.